The invention relates to a flat press for squeezing out moist elements, like wiping cloths or mops, which are clamped to a support.
Presses for squeezing out of moist wiping cloths are known and are usually arranged above a bucket. In these presses, the moist element is introduced and is squeezed out between a bottom or base portion and a cover or top portion which are movable relative to each other. Prior to introduction, the moist element must, however, be removed from the support and reattached thereto after pressing out the moisture. This is cumbersome and requires considerable time. Moreover, the degree of dryness of the element obtainable upon such pressing is relatively low. This is due to the fact that the element is introduced into the press in a disordered manner in form of a clew, and/or also due to the fact that foreign bodies, for example little stones, get caught on the fringes of the elements which prevent a complete pressing.